


Like a Movie

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: AND IN MY DEFENSE IT'S ONLY T BECAUSE GAKU SAYS A CURSE WORD, M/M, happy bday chibi!, heres some gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: “Aren't you picking him up for a date?” Yamato points out, “look, Yaotome… it's pretty suspicious that you come literally every week to hang out with Mitsu. We're all busy here, yet I see Mitsu rushing out of the door so often. He's pretty happy, and he's just so secretive I figured it had something to do with you.”--Gaku realizes there's something more to his relationship with Mitsuki.





	Like a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibbers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibbers/gifts).



> another mitsugaku wow... is that the only thing I write these days  
> no, I just haven't been feeling like writing ryuusou jdjkskz ALSO this is a birthday gift for chibi!! thank u for being part of the mitsugaku club and being a great friend!! I hope u enjoy  
> and also the rest of u  
> I hope u enjoy reading too
> 
> also, loosely based off this lovely concept: https://twitter.com/floorthefloor/status/1003712019973967872?s=19

The doorbell rings, echoing through the air for a few seconds before eliciting a response from Yamato. He lets out a yawn, stretching himself out on the couch before glancing over at Riku happily watching the television. “Hey, can you answer the door? Onii-san is still a little sleepy.~”

Riku stirs up, chirping “of course!” in response as he walks over. He opens the door, affronted by Trigger’s leader, Yaotome Gaku. Riku pauses, wondering if he should ask if his twin brother is with him.

Instead, Gaku speaks first, “Soba de-- wait, that's not right. Hey, Nanase. Is Izumi-ani here? He wasn't answering his phone.”

Riku blinks, “Mitsuki-san? He's cleaning up the kitchen.” He cranes his neck to the general direction of the kitchen, and gestures for Gaku to step in. “Come on in!”

Gaku nods, stepping inside the IDOLiSH7 dorms and taking in the decor. They haven't changed it much since the last time he came here, which was refreshing in a way. “Cleaning, huh… he must've really gotten into it.”

Riku scuttles back to the couch, not wanting to miss what seems to be a superhero show,  and leaves Gaku to his own devices. Gaku's gaze follows, and then eventually he locks onto Yamato. “Oh, you're here too, Nikaidou.”

Yamato smirks, “you're such a clingy boyfriend.” He leans back in the couch, and looks over at Riku. “I recorded the part you missed.”

“Really? You're the best, Yamato-san!” Riku exclaims, fixating back onto his show. Gaku shakes his head, wondering how Riku can be so dismissive of Yamato’s snide remarks. It must be blissful to have selective hearing like that. 

“What do you mean by that? I'm not Izumi-ani’s boyfriend.” Gaku raises an eyebrow, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

“Aren't you picking him up for a date?” Yamato points out, “look, Yaotome… it's pretty suspicious that you come literally every week to hang out with Mitsu. We're all busy here, yet I see Mitsu rushing out of the door so often. He's pretty happy, and he's just so secretive I figured it had something to do with you.”

“We're just going to watch movies.” Gaku insists, shaking his head and stalking off before Yamato can respond. His cheeks become flushed with a slightly red tint as IDOLiSH7’s leader's words replay in his mind. So he's happy? Well, that's only natural! You'd just be happy hanging out with someone else who's just as passionate about movies. 

Gaku didn't really think that what he's doing is considered to be inherently romantic, and it's not like he doesn't know if he's so ready to accept the fact that he's… well, not straight? He sighs, willing himself to calm down so he won't make Mitsuki uncomfortable.

“Yaotome! Sorry, were you worried?” Mitsuki laughs as he spots the other, “my phone died, so I decided to take some time to clean the kitchen.” He takes off the apron he wore, hanging it on a hook next to the pantry, and then turns to give his full attention to the visitor. 

Gaku snorts, “so that's how it was. You can't blame me, you stopped chatting without any notice. I couldn't help but think something happened.”

“In the dorms? There's nothing to worry about! If you're talking about that, then… it won't happen again.” Mitsuki mutters quickly, and shakes his head. “Well, I hope those two didn't give you much trouble. I'll go get ready, so wait for me in the car.” He smiles sweetly, which for some reason causes Gaku’s heart to beat a little faster.

Gaku nods in response, turning around and fleeing back to his car through the door before Yamato tries to taunt him again. Not this time! He closes the door shut behind him, albeit loudly, but his swiftness is only to assuage the amount of uneasiness he felt.  _ His smile was pretty cute _ , he finds himself thinking. Gaku fumbles around in his pockets for his keys, and upon locating it he unlocks the door. He takes a deep breath, and plops down in the driver’s seat. He inserts the key inside, starting the car.

He reclines back in his seat, lowering down the volume of his music as he does so.  He takes out his phone, noticing that it was still open on the conversation he had with Mitsuki. He didn't come over just because he's worried,  _ thanks _ , but primarily because they did plan to go watch a movie again this week. Usually he invited Mitsuki over to his place to watch, but this time a movie he was interested in came out recently. Of course, there wasn't anyone better to watch it with him than Mitsuki. It's only natural, Mitsuki just made for very good company while watching movies, and hearing his thoughts about it was always entertaining. They'll probably go drinking afterwards. Which in Gaku’s opinion,  shouldn't be considered a date. 

It'd be cocky of him to even think Mitsuki thinks about him that way. He'll believe if Mitsuki found him attractive, because who  _ doesn't _ , but the idea of Mitsuki liking him otherwise felt quite foreign. 

The opening of the side door interrupts his train of thought, and Mitsuki climbs up into the passenger seat. He grins, closing the door and turning around to give Gaku a thumbs-up. “Did you wait too long? Heh, let's just get going. Which movie is it again?”

Gaku shakes his head with a matching smile, “You know I'm not that impatient. I'd wait forever if I had to.”

Mitsuki coughs at that, “you're really turning up the charm there.”

“Am I?” Gaku blinks, “I'm just telling the truth.”

“Aah… that's even worse,” Mitsuki sputters, “w-well… the movie.”

“I have pretty high hopes for it. Did you see the trailer? It's the movie with that really famous actor in it.” Gaku nods, “he's really expressive… even more than Nikaidou. I'm a bit jealous of how well he conveys his emotions just in his movements. It's a romance movie, though, so I'll leave the analysis to you.”

Mitsuki puffs up his chest at this, “leave it to me… wait, I don't remember doing that before…”

“Oh, you were drunk that time.” Gaku reminds him with a chuckle, “it was pretty funny to see how passionate you were then.” He then thinks about also how cute his laugh was when he was drunk, but quickly shakes off those thoughts. He keeps going into a direction where he can never come back from…

Mitsuki pouts, “when I think of it, I've never seen you drunk before.”

“That's the point.” Gaku replies quickly, “we're not going to test it out tonight, either, or else I can't say you'll be able to get home safely.”

Mitsuki mock-gasps, “how scandalous!”

Gaku flushes, spotting the red light last minute when Mitsuki says that, and slamming his foot on the break. “You know that's not what I mean! It's not like I'd force anything on you, I wouldn't forgive myself if I did.”

Mitsuki snickers, and leans forward in his seat. He turns slightly to slap Gaku on the back heartily. “Maybe I shouldn't trust your driving skills regardless, if you're going to be like that the whole drive.”

“Do you also hang out with Tenn? I feel like you're learning too much from him.”

“I have to deal with you now, after all…~” Mitsuki murmurs, somewhat affectionately, and turns back around to face the window before Gaku can properly react. “Haha, did you see that dog over there? It was really fluffy!”

Gaku frowns, “of course not, I'm keeping my eyes on the road.” He sighs, not quite catching what Mitsuki said before. He thinks to prompt him for what he said earlier, but he seems to be so intent on watching the scenery outside the window. He doesn't have the heart to interrupt his source of entertainment. “Izumi-ani, if you don't want to talk, then show me what you got.”

“With what? How much I can distract you?”

“We’re going to the  _ movies _ , not the hospital. I meant your MC skills. Let's pretend we're on a radio show.” He suggests, muting his own music so all he could hear is the sound of their own breathing.

“That's such a childish game, Yaotome.” Mitsuki snorts, “but I guess we'll know what to do if we have to host something together. Okaaaay, yo yo! I'm Izumi Mitsuki of IDOLiSH7! I'm here with my co-host, the number one most desired embrace, Yaotome Gaku, the leader of TRIGGER! Man, it's such an honor--”

“Wait, wait, lol, don't introduce me like that.”

“Did you just say ‘lol’ out loud?”

“Did I? I'm just so used to typing it, I guess it came out like that. My bad. Sorry, continue on.”

Mitsuki shoots him a disgruntled look, but shakes his head and moves on. “Like I was saying, it's a true honor to be here with you today, Yaotome. So, today we are going to talk about…” Mitsuki nudges Gaku to speak. 

“Soba?”

“Of course not! Nagi was right when he said you really eat an abnormal amount of soba…”

“If you prefer udon, I'm not sure if we will be able to be friends, Izumi-ani.”

“Are you saying that would be a deal-breaker in a relationship?”

“I'm not that ridiculous.” Gaku retorts, a little quietly, “if I really liked someone, trivial things like that wouldn't matter.”

Mitsuki pauses, seeming to hesitate on his word choice, but settles for broaching the subject to his intended topic. “Well, what I wanted to talk about is how lively it is these days. There's still some weeks left before summer vacation, but soon it'll be summer! Hey, Yaotome, do you like the summer?”

Gaku smiles fondly, “of course. My favorite thing about the summer were always the festivals.”

Mitsuki nods thoughtfully, “that's right, that's why our shuffle unit song must've been really fun for you!”

“I haven't gone to a festival at all these days since I'm so busy.” Gaku remarks with a frown, glad that this wasn't for real since it might get more personal than what would be coveted on the cameras. “Maybe if I have time, I'll try to go to one.”

“Sounds fun, we should go together!” Mitsuki pipes in happily, “it's been a while since I went to a festival too. Let out your inner child, y’know. You gotta wear a yukata, too.”

“Only if you wear one.” Gaku snorts, “you'd look great in those fancy ones.”

“Huh, I'm no pretty girl, but I'll make sure I'm not a sore sight to see, Yaotome.” Mitsuki grins, flexing his arm as he continues. “So it's a date. Just tell me when you're not busy, and we can drop by some festival.”

“Sounds good.” Gaku nods, but his smile is quickly replaced by a disgruntled frown when he realizes the gravity of Mitsuki’s words. He might've been saying them casually, but his heart stops for a moment as he considers it. Date? He shouldn't be saying those kind of things on air. “Izumi-ani, you shouldn't say date if we're doing an actual radio show.”

Mitsuki blinks, “it's just a common phrase though. What, are you embarrassed?”

“No way!” Gaku retorts, “it's just weird to call it a date, that's all.”

Mitsuki hums, shaking his head, “okay… you missed the turn to the movie theater. What did you say again about keeping your eyes on the road?”

Gaku curses both himself and Mitsuki for somehow managing to distract him, and furiously turns the steering wheel. He glances through the window to search for an alternate route, and sighs loudly to himself. He’ll have to do a u-turn at this rate, huh… 

He tries his best to ignore Mitsuki’s quiet (and cute) snickers as he attempts to maneuver himself back onto the right route.

Gaku shuts him up by turning back on his music, which the playlist has seemed to land onto one of IDOLiSH7's songs.

“Hmm~?”

“Shut up, I know you have TRIGGER songs on your phone.”

* * *

Mitsuki checks his phone as soon as they get out of the car. “Hm, only a few minutes to spare. Maybe you should take the time to fix your parking.”

“It's passable enough, isn't it?” Gaku scoffs, “besides, it's just that the asshole next to us just doesn't know how to park properly, so of course it's going to reflect on me.” He grimaces at how far right the other car is, causing Gaku to have to park more to the right to maintain a safe distance. 

The other shrugs, giving Gaku a split second to lock the car doors before grabbing his wrist. He then moves his hand slightly, sliding it smoothly into Gaku’s grasp. 

Gaku can't help but blush at how much finesse Mitsuki had with that one. He opens his mouth to speak, but closes it once he notices the triumphant smile on Mitsuki’s face. Whatever, let him have the victory. Let him believe he's the only one who's as smooth as butter. 

“Do you want to make out during the romantic parts?” Mitsuki asks idly. 

Gaku chokes.

“Sorry, was that too forward?” Mitsuki stops straight in the middle of the road, “I guess we haven't really kissed yet, so…”

“W-Why would we--” Gaku coughs, “it's not like we're dating.”

Mitsuki’s eyes widen, and then he noticeably droops in his posture. “R-Really, I thought we were..?”

“We're just friends, right..? Movie buddies?” Gaku sputters, now frozen with a large mass of thoughts brewing in his head. His heart begins to hammer like crazy, and he turns redder than he can ever imagine (no thanks to his pale skin). 

“I thought we were dating after a few of these movie hangouts.” Mitsuki mutters, “But it's just because you're just that kind, huh, Yaotome.” He chuckles after that, and Gaku’s heart also drops as he realizes what he has done. He smiles, and lets go of his hand.

The idol frowns, his thoughts conflicting with each other over what to do. Above all, though, he doesn't want to make Mitsuki unhappy. He’ll be the literal worst then, and he's not sure if he can even forgive himself. But does he like Mitsuki in that way for sure? He doesn't want to lead him on, but he also doesn't want to think about losing these times together.

He tries to think about Mitsuki dating someone else, and he doesn't know if he likes that idea. All he knows is to be reckless, huh? 

Gaku grabs Mitsuki’s hand, putting it in both of his. He takes a deep breath first, “Izumi-ani, look at me.”

Mitsuki turns around to truly face him, and Gaku’s grimace grows bigger when he notices the tears beginning to form at both of his eyes. “You should've told me, then I'd treat you like you're the most important person in the world.”

“Ew,” Mitsuki returns immediately, “that's so cheesy. But are you  _ really _ sure you're not just lying to me? If you're worried about hurting my feelings, then it's okay. I won't tell anyone--”

“I'm not.” Gaku reassures him, and draws back one of his hands. He then lowers the other that's intertwined with Mitsuki’s hand, bringing it down so they can swing it a little. “We’re going to be late for the movie. Let's make out during the romantic parts.”

Mitsuki lets out a sigh of relief, “geez. I hope there's none of those. I actually want to pay attention to the movie.”

“Huh, don't want to?”

“Our first kiss has to be special,” Mitsuki laughs, as he begins to inch closer to the movie theater door, “maybe like a cheesy movie kiss.”

“Got it, where do you want to go after the movie? We'll pull off a better kissing scene than what any movie has to offer.”

“We'll talk later, we're late. I need to get popcorn to throw at you.” Mitsuki interrupts, tugging at Gaku’s hand to start moving. 

Gaku snorts, “so who's the childish one now?”

“Still you.” Mitsuki teases back with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if u want to holler over these boys u can catch me on twitter @shineonthesea!  
> I also specialize in ryuusou and sougo in general.


End file.
